fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxim Romanchuk
Dealer Turned Driver = Image credited to RockStar Games Summary A Belarusian soldier gone AWOL, Maxim fled his home and led a battle torn road across Europe to escape Russia’s growing influence and schemes to rule his home. Losing his daughter to influenza prior as well as his lover, Maxim would grow cold and in preference to drifting as far as he could. This would eventually lead him to the United States, selling illegal firearms and gaining contacts across the underworld. This went on until he was attacked by the bat wielding vigilante Damon. A fight that led to the destruction of his apartment and forced to flee to Canada. Found by Julia, Maxim had no choice but to change to a more steady job. With Levy becoming a bit of emotional support and gaining what would become the closest hes seen to a ‘family’, Maxim slowly became more open. His heart warming up and his new job as a limo driver allowing steady cash flow. Maxim is hoping to spend his remaining days somewhat peaceful - if his past doesn’t catch up to him first. Appearance Graying brown hair, a semi-permanent stubble, typically wearing brown or gray clothing, and sporting anything found in a thrift store, Maxim often dresses to look like an ordinary guy. At an amazing 182 cm, Maxim keeps his hands gloved at all times to hide the burn wounds and contains a few battle scars across his arms, a bit of his ear missing, and stitch lines from gunfire. ' '''Personality Sarcastic and dry, Maxim often prefers being straightforward and directly to the point. While he can be a bit of an hard ass as a result, hes a bit more doting to those who hes been around longer, practically viewing Levy as his adoptive daughter who he’d check in on and buy candy for while trying to stay alive dealing with Malory. Despite this, hes often willing to plan ahead and such tactics kept him alive long enough to make it to California and Canada. Personal Statistics '''Alignment': Chaotic Neutral Gender: Male Age: Mid 30s Classification: Human, Arms Dealer (former), Limo Driver Date of Birth: August 30 *Zodiac: Virgo Birthplace: Belarus Weight: 197 lbs (89 kg) Height: 6’ (182 cm) Likes: Songs by Tupac and Foo Fighters, Summer and Winter months, children Dislikes: Gunfire, juniper, Bad parents, people who threaten Levy (or Mally) Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown, shades of Grey Hobbies: Gun fixing, driving Values: Honesty, loyalty Marital Status: Widower Status: Alive Theme: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2M-eq_xqYg Grupa Krovi - Kino]' I О тебе - Ranetki Girls' (w/ Mally) Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C, 9-C to 8-C with weapons Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physicality, Weapons Expert (prefers firearms and explosives), Hand to Hand combat expert (krav maga, wrestling, knife fighting, gunkata, systema, kickboxing, street fighting, various grappling holds), Espionage, Planning, Resistance to chemicals and drugs (overcame Scopolamine exposure) Attack Potency: Street Level (could harm a Superhuman), up to Building levels depending on weaponry Speed: Peak Human with Hypersonic + Reflexes (could fight toe to toe with Damon, can react and fight on par with a casual Mally), Subsonic to Hypersonic+ with weapons Lifting Strength: Peak Human, possibly higher (could carry several dozen pounds of weaponry without issue) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Peak Human, likely higher (escaped a building explosion without any major injury outside of tinnitus and stomach pain) Stamina: Incredibly high (could stave off jet lag for at least a week and drive for two and a half days, stopping only for gas and restroom breaks, wrestled a rival who would become his first wife for three hours straight) Intelligence: Multi-lingual (Belarusian, English, Russian, Ukrainian, French, Italian), expert in weaponry, strategy, and combat. Usually savvy of bad situations and capable problem solver. Has a surprising high knowledge of firearms to the point he can count each shot fired and counteract. Capable of making traps in high tense situations Range: Extended Melee range, up to hundreds of meters with firearms Weapons: Brass Knuckles, Butterfly knife, swiss army knife, * Various firearms including: M1911, Smith & Wilson Revolver, AMT Hardballers, Flintlock Pistol, Blunderbuss, 1873 Colt Peacemaker Revolver, Accu-Tek HC-380, Desert Eagle Mark VII, Mauser M712 Schnellfeuer, Browning Automatic Rifle M1918A2, Remington 870 Express Shotgun, Flintlock Rifle, Winchester Rifle, Browning M2, AR-15, M16, Barrett M82, ARWEN 37, China Lake Grenade Launcher, Flamethrower, Gepard M3, Barrett M82A1, Barrett M99 Sniper Rifle, a custom made Koppelschloßpistole (designed with a middle finger), SVD Dragunov, RPG-29, * Bombs and explosives such as C4, Pineapple grenades, M24 Grenades, Satchel Charges, Anti-tank mines, RGD-5, Smoke Bombs, and M18 Claymore mines Weaknesses: Standard Human Weaknesses, allergic to mushrooms and juniper, injuring someone he cares for will likely make him go berserk'' Trivia * While based off of Niko Bellic, Maxim is primarily made as a bit of a parody of such characters in war games and films. He also serves as a bit of the straight man when around Malory, Hiko, or Revy. * The primary inspirations for Maxim outside of Niko includes Garrus from Mass Effect as well as a friend whose very much a fan of military studies Category:Male Characters Category:Haku's Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 9 Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Characters